Twin Guardians
by ilovealec1
Summary: what if percy wasn't the only child. what if he had a twin sister who knew she was a demi-god. though sercets will be uncovered that noone knew ApollxOOC and PercyxArtemis
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello people I am ilovealec1. This is my first time ever writing a Percy Jackson fanfiction so be easy on me okay. Also please if you don't like my story then don't read. I don't own Percy Jackson**

_Percy's POV:_

I'm standing in front of the gods and most of them have a curious for what I'm here for. I was going to ask Zeus and Hades if they would either allow me to see my twin sister in the underworld, or if she can come back to life even if it was only for one day. I bet you guys are shocked sister? Well yay I have a twin sister and yes she died and she was a true hero she pushed me and her boyfriend away from some cement that was falling from a building. She risked her own life for him and me. I miss her so much. Since my birthday is tomorrow I wanted to see if my only wish can be granted. I look around and I see my dad smiling at me but sadness in his eyes for my sister. She was his little mermaid. And funny that her name was Ariel I used to tease calling her little mermaid. I broke out of my thoughts when I hear Zeus boom

"_Percy Jackson hero of Olympus why are you here?"_

He could least try to sound nice but everybody knows Zeus will not change.

_"Lord Zeus I have a request if there is any way you can ever grant it."_

I was scared to ask him I know he will become angry for my dad because of the oath they made. Though it did not matter at the time if I was scared. I just hope this can go without a fight between the gods I don't want to fight.

_"What is your request young hero?"_

_ "Could you bring back my sister from the dead please?"_

"_Yes of course I wil- __**SISTER!...POSIDEN!**__"_

**That the first chap so what do you think please review hope you like by for now.**

**ilovealec1**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last time:**_

"_What is your request young hero?"_

_ "Could you bring back my sister from the dead please?"_

"_Yes of course I will- __**SISTER!...POSEIDON!**__"_

**ZUES POV:**

This is unacceptable sure I can accept one child from Poseidon but two well no I will not grant his wish and no one can make me change my mind.

_"NO I WILL NOT!"_ I screamed with angered

_"But Lord Zeus you said yes at first so you have to please this is my only wish for my birthday please I'm begging you." _Pleaded the son of Poseidon on his knees which surprised me, but I still will not change my mind.

"_It is still a no and that's fina-"_

"_Father you should not be talking you have two demi-god children too."_ Athena said which shocked everyone why would she want to defend Percy and Poseidon.

"_Athena is right father and I'm sure Hera agrees too…right?"_ Artemis said looking at Hera for conformation and then Hera **NODDED **how she can take their side.

Still cannot believe how they can want this to happen everybody really wants to meet this girl so bad and I know that they will become angry with if I do not I guess I have no choice I hate when I lose hmm.

**Percy's POV:**

I got up when Zeus grumbled giving me hope to my wish. I really hope he says yes.

_ "HMM very well young heroes go to the underworld with Hades and take your sister, but once you two are out of the underworld come back with Hermes to let us see your sister."_

"_Yes of course and thank you"_ I bowed and flashed to the underworld with uncle and Hermes to the underworld and we found my sister not too far when she saw us she bowed to uncle and Hermes, but when she laid eyes on me she ran to hug. I missed her hugs so much that I almost broke her bones. Before she was able to talk we flashed to the throne room where all the gods were waiting for her. Once my sister saw them her eyes almost popped out of her head. I had to hold in a laugh for her shock of the gods. Dad came first to meet her.

"_Ariel meet our dad, dad meet your daughter."_ They both looked like they wanted to cry so I let them have some alone time.

"_Daddy *sniff* oh how much I've wanted to meet you"_ my sister says while hugging our dad.

"_You don't know how much I wanted to also"_ this made me smile now we can say one big happy family I can't wait till we visits mom she will be so happy.

**Third person:**

After the hug between father and daughter Percy introduced his sister to all the gods and goddess and each give a smile to her and said welcome. Though with Apollo gave a bigger smile to her and that made Ariel blush little. While Hermes shouted to her you're hot to her and made Poseidon and Percy glare at him and also made Hermes hide in his chair. Even grouchy Zeus smile at her. Everyone was happy when three figures flashed in the throne room and made everyone go to shock. The fates were in front of them.

"_Young Jacksons we are here to tell you both your fate."_ Said Clotho

"_You will become guardians of the two only Olympians that are twins which are Apollo and Artemis"_ said Lachesis

"_Ariel will become the guardian of Apollo and Percy of Artemis it cannot be changed for it is fate and consider this as a gift all of you."_ Said Atropos

And with that they were gone Artemis was mad and shocked for she did not want a guardian much less Percy being the person. Everyone was shocked as well but knew not to question on the fates.

"_Very well you both heard the fates and I think it's a great idea that they are different genders so Artemis can get over the man hating, which has been going way to long._ Said Zeus

"_But Fath-"_

"_No Buts Artemis and that is final now go, Poseidon you will have time to spend with your children later now go"___

And with that all the gods flashed out the throne room except the two demi-gods and the two twin Olympians. They all looked at each other when Ariel decided to break the silence with something that shocked Percy, and the two twin gods.

"_So Apollo why didn't you tell me you were my boyfriend so call Adrian huh?"_

_*gasp*_

**Dun Dun shocker to all hope you like it so read and review lots peace out **

**-ilovealec1**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey I am very sorry I have not updated for a long time I was really busy with school. Then my finals almost coming I will have less time to update but I won't stop until I finish this story. You guys have my word.**_

_Last time:_

_And with that all the gods flashed out the throne room except the two Demi-gods and the twin Olympians. They all look at each other when Ariel decided to break the silence with something that shocked Percy and the two twin gods._

"_So Apollo why didn't you tell me you were my boyfriend so call Adrian huh?"_

_*Gasp*_

**Percy's POV:**

Adrian her fiancé that died almost 2 years before she died because he lead the monsters away from her. So was that just an act for to get away from her and go with other woman. I kill him even if it cost my own life. He has no idea how much he put my sister through and not to mention pregnant too. Then after months of being careful for the sake of her and her babies health, to just have her baby die after her birth an hour later. It ate my sister up and she killed herself because of that. I will make sure to never place her heart on his hands ever again.

**Third person POV:**

Everyone except Ariel and Apollo had a shocked face except Percy had hate within his shock face. Artemis could not believe her ears what she heard. This was the girl that Apollo fought with his dad to stay with her and live and make her his wife. Zeus not knowing it was his niece nearly killed her until Apollo said he would fake his death to protect her. Apollo was glad that Ariel figured out who he really was he always hated to lie to her. She was the woman to he wanted marry and stay faithful. Ever since he faked his death **no** ever since he met her, he never went to another woman.

"How did you find out Jacey, how did find out I am him." Asked Apollo

"Wait Jacey I thought her name was Ariel." Asked Artemis confused of the name changed.

" Ariel is my name my middle name Jacey my real name but Percy and my family like to bother me about my middle name being the little mermaid 's name too." "Also I found out when I asked Uncle Hades to take me with you because you were supposed to be dead so we could be together, but he said there was no person name Adrian that was son of Apollo and the rest I figured it out."

"You don't know how much I wish I could visit you but that is not my domain so I could not go and visit you."

"How long did it take to make that lie, I bet you are lying when you said that, how many woman died you go after when we were together or even after she/ I died huh?" asked a mad Jacey and Percy.

"You would really think that we'll I didn't lie for anything and no woman has ever come to my life except for you. When I felt that you died I mourned and went to you funeral, ask my sister if you don't believe me."

"It's true you two my brother loved Jacey like no other when he proposed to you, father became angry and my brother had two choices either to let you die or he come back and never see you again. Of course he would choose for him to leave than you die."

"I-I don't know what to say I so sorry love it is just I" Jacey did not finish to say what she wanted to say she ended sobbing with guilt.

"You don't need to say anything love I know why you would think that shhh."

"I love you Apollo"

"I love you too my little mermaid princess."


End file.
